A lonely Christmas?
by LordStarscream22
Summary: Everybody loves to celebrate Christmas with the ones they love. Jack, Miko and Raf shows their friends, the Autobots the meaning of Christmas and even Starscream himself starts to love human Holidays. Only Arcee can't be happy on that special day...


_**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME! ALL RIGHT BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**_

_Hey Guys, i just had this idea for a little Christmas Fanfiction about Star and Cee and here you have chapter one._  
_I think i will just write one or two more chapters, and this FF is done hehe._  
_If you aren't in a Christmas mood yet, i will make sure to put you into one!_

_This Chapter is just like a long Proluge, in chapter 2 will be aaaaaall the christmas stuff hehehe._  
_But i hope you like it and yes i know, i know: Pervy ending again XDD I just couldn't resist (say thank you to my work colleagues. I have to deal with things like that everyday on work XDDD)_

_And again, i hope my english is still okay _

_I just need some more time to learn it, but ugh, i am very, very busy at the moment *sighs*_

_But now: _

_Have fun in readin it _

* * *

_**A lonely Christmas?**_

Christmas!

The most beautiful time of the year.

Everybody was waiting for that special day and everybody loved that day.

It was the time of the year, everybody spend with their family and all the others, who they loved.

Love, Fun and Peace filled the whole world on that day and everybody seems to be happy.

But not everyone was waiting for that day and Arcee was one of them.

Jack, Miko and Raf explained the meaning of christmas to their friends, the Autobots, a few hours ago, but Arcee didn't cared about such a day. How could she be happy, when she've lost everything she loved in her life?

„Arcee? Hey Arcee! So here you are! I was looking for you!"

Well, at least there where still someone she learned to love in the last year. And she still ignored the fact, that this Bot was the murderer of his former Partner Cliffjumper…

The Femme didn't answered to the Bots Question, she was just sitting at the edge of the Cliff and was looking at the Sunset. Her Optics were half closed and a little sigh came out of her vocals.

„Hey 'Cee, what is wrong with you?"

Starscream was standing next to her now and he was terrified, when he saw the sadness in the Femme's Optics.

„Seriously Starscream?" She asked him, still not looking at him. The Grave of her former Partner, was glowing red behind her, because of the sunset right in front of them.

The Seeker twitchted slightly and looked down to the ground. „I am sorry Arcee…" he mumbled quietely, not looking at her anymore. „It is okay Starscream…" the Femme said with a another sigh. „No it isn't. I shouldn't have ask you that question. Please, forgive me." „I said: It is okay Starscream…"

Both were silent after that. Arcee's Optics were still focused on the sunset right in front of her and Starscream was looking at her with a worried expression on his face. He knew what was bothering the femme, but he didn't dare to ask her one more questions…

But on the other hand he had to do something to cheer the femme up, but he had no idea, how to do that. She was in a real sad mood today and there seems to be nothing much he could do about that. But he could, at least, try his best to cheer her up a bit…

He sat down next her and stroked her arm gently with his claws, but she pulled away from his touch, still not looking at him. „Leave me alone Starscream!" she hissed silently. „Aww come on Arcee, don't be like that. Not at such a wonderfull day." Now she was looking at him and he flinched, when he saw the angry spark in her optics. „Such words from a former Decepticon? Don't make me laugh Starscream!"

The Seeker growled and pinned her down in seconds. She was fighting against him, but he was way bigger and stronger than her and it took him just a few moments, to pin her arms down next to her head. He used his bodyweight to hold her down and he looked deeply onto her bright blue optics.

„I thought we had left that behind us 'Cee?" he said silently, making her shiver slightly. „We have Starscream…" she whispered back, not looking at him. He sighed and turned her head around gently with his claw and was looking again into her optics. „I know it is hard what happened to you and i am deeply sorry for what i've done, but please, don't let it take controll over you 'Cee. No one deservse to be sad on such a day like today, you know? And as for your first question: Maybe i didn't cared much about human Holidays in the past, but thanks to your three human friends, i care about them now."

He smiled wamingly at her, but she was still giving him a sad expression. „Oh 'Cee, what in the name of the Allspark can i do, to make you happy?" „Nothing…" came the response from the femme. „Nothing? I bet there is something! I just have to find it, don't you think?" he said teasingly and with a slight smirk on his face and he bent down to her to gave her a soft kiss on her lips. „Good luck with that than Scream," she teased him back and with a little smile on her face.

His smirk widened at this and a slight chuckle found its way out of his vocals. „But you are already smiling 'Cee, i can see that in your face. Ha! I am just that good." Arcee rolled her optics at his comment. „Come on, get off of me Star," she said, pushing him away gently, when he let her hands go.

„At least, i made you smile." She rolled her optics again, but in a playfull manner this time and she poked him gently in his side. „You win Star, you made me happy, but…just a little bit," she said and stucked her glossa out at him. He commented her reaction with a heart warming laugh and pulled her closer to him and gave her a big bear hug.

„I am glad to hear that Arcee. And now, come on. Let us go back to the base. You friends have a nice surprise for you and i bet you will love it!" Arcee sighed again and looked away from him. „ I don't think it would be a good idea Star. I think it is better if i spend the rest of the day alone…" „Alone? But Arcee! It is Christmas! What are you talking here? Nobody should be alone on christmas!" „I am not in the mood for christmas and all of this stuff Starscream, i am sorry…"

He scooted closer to her and stroked her cheek gently. „I could bring you in the mood if you just let me." She raised and eyebrow at him. „Someone could might…misunderstand this Starscream, you know?" she said with a smirk on her face. He returned the smirk and poked her side. „I didn't mean it like THAT Arcee!" „No?" „No! You little perv, you!" he teased her and kissed her gently. „I am not! If here is a perv among us, than it is YOU!" „Me?" „Yes! Who is the one who is thinking at THAT almost everyday, huh? Not me Star!" „Hehehe and what exactly am i thinking? Can you tell me that 'Cee?"

Her smirk widened. „Of course i can…but i won't." He smirked at her as well and pulled her closer to his body and was holding her there so she couldn't escape from him. „Come on, tell me!" „No!" „Than i am not a perv." „Of course you are! I remember last night when i couldn't sleep just because of you!" „Me? What have i done? I was sleeping, so i don't see a reason why i would keep you awake…without doing anything, you know?"

She blushed slightly at his words, but she tried to ignore that as good as she could. „I wonder what were you dreaming last night?" „Hmm, i dunno." „Seriously? It seemed you had an… exciting dream about me." „Oh really~?" he purred into her audios, making her shiver hard. „And what exactly have i done?" She smirked again at him. „You were saying…things in your sleep." „Examples?"

Her smirk widened even more. „Are you sure you want to know THAT?" „Yes, i am 'Cee." He smirked as well and stroked her back up and down. Her optics began to glow and she was pulling him closer to him. „Oh 'Cee, i love you so much! Come on faster 'Cee faster! Said Starscream when he was asleep." After that she began to laugh out loud when she saw the deep blush on his cheeks. „Seems that „riding an Airplane" gives a new meaning when it comes to your dreams, huh?" He blushed even more at this and looked away from her.

„Come on, stop it Arcee." „Yes! Faster Arcee faster. You are sooooo good to me!" she said still laughing and he blushed even more. He cleared his throat to get her attention and she was looking at him and than into the direction he looked. She immediately stopped laughing and blushed herself deeply, when she saw Jack standing right infront of them. The young man was looking at both oft hem with wide eyes, especially after Arcees…special words!

„I think i'll come back later…" he mumbled to himself, before he turned around on his heels and went back into the base and this time, it was Starscreams turn to burst out laughing…


End file.
